


The road of dream

by MorganaLS



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: This is a series of fanfic illustrations.Unfortunately fic is only in russian, but I have one tiny peace of it in english.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/gifts).



...

Down was already breaking outside.

Thor woke up from a loud thud of a door shutting somewhere. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing over the room groggily. Looks like he had nodded off waiting for Loki’s return. His whole body felt weak. The thick fog filling his heavy head was reluctantly retreating, and Thor got up, plodded over to the washbowl and splashed some cold water over his face. It slid down his chest and torso, waking him up.

He had to go find his brother. It was so strange though – how could he have fallen asleep like that? A potion? Might as well have been, if the raging pain in his temples was anything to go by. It felt as if he had downed a barrel of mead in one go, while in fact he had only had no more than two cups throughout the whole night. Thor didn’t get to finish that thought. Someone rattled the doorknob, trying to get it to turn. After a few futile attempts, they succeeded. The door opened – and, of course, it was Loki. He was leaning on the doorframe, his arms hanging listlessly down his sides, empty gaze cast down. His clothes were all wet and smudged. There were grey streaks of mud running down his face, as if someone had been touching it with dirty hands.

“Loki…” Thor made a step closer, but his brother shot his arm up in a clear warning sign.

Loki started moving alongside the wall slowly, leaning on it and halting from time to time, as if he was trashed drunk. Thor was watching him warily. When Loki stepped into the ray of early sunlight coming from the window, his hand went automatically up to protect his eyes, and he lost his balance and stumbled back awkwardly. That’s when Thor decided it was time he intervened. He swiftly leaped forward and caught his brother before he fell.

Yes, Loki was, in fact, terribly drunk. How was he even awake? Thor knew very well how much it took for Loki to pass out in some remote nook of the feasting hall or, if they were in the field, to abandon the imbibing troops and sneak quietly into his tent. Drunk Loki had been a rare occasion. Thor used to think no one in Asgard could drink him under the table, but lately it had become obvious that Loki was no easy rival. In fact, he could drink as much as Thor, and even more, though it did take him much longer to recover afterwards. Thor could only imagine how much Loki had drunk last night. He kept trying to get his brother to stand up straight but Loki was resisting, though feebly, and laughing drunkenly.

“She said I’d die,” Loki said through laughter.

Eventually he managed to slither out of Thor’s embrace and plopped stubbornly down on the floor. Thor tried to pull him back up to carry him to bed, but to no avail.

“She who?” asked Thor with a defeated sigh.

“Your mommy,” Loki gave another joyless chuckle.

“Loki, what have you been drinking?” Thor sat down next to his brother, grabbed his chin firmly and turned his head to himself. “Look at me. What have you been drinking?”

“No idea,” Loki shook his head.

There was this weird loony grin curving the tips of his lips. His eyes were zeroed in on Thor’s but it was as if he was not seeing Thor. Or seeing someone else in his stead perhaps.

Confused and utterly at a loss, Thor leaned back on the wall, pulled brother close to his chest and stared at the window.

“What am I to do with you?” he mumbled quietly to himself.

Loki went lax in his embrace and lay his head on Thor’s chest.

His ragged breath tickled Thor’s skin, and Thor could feel Loki’s heart racing underneath his fingers.

“Do you know,” Loki piped up quietly, “what they do to criminals?”

“I know.”

“They bury them alive,” Loki said, as if he didn’t hear. “’Mother giveth and Mother taketh away,’” he quoted someone. “Thor?..”

“What?”

“They will bury us alive.”

“No, they won’t.”

“Not you, obviously. Me. I’ll be doomed to rot alive forever.” He shuddered.

“Should have grown up a stupid oaf like me,” Thor said, still looking at the sunrays coming from the window and filling up the room. “Doing nothing else but fighting and feasting…”

“And killing,” Loki finished his thought with a shaky sigh. “No difference.”

Thor stroked Loki’s hair carefully, as if afraid the caress would make it even worse for his brother.

“Just like Mom,” Loki chortled and snuggled closer.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Thor grumped, but his strokes became more confident now.

“Haven’t you been told to take care of me? So take care,” Loki snapped in a drunken mumble. “It will all be over soon anyway,” he added with a tired sigh.

Thor pressed his nose to the top of Loki’s head and fell silent.

“Hey,” Loki piped up again. “Why you though?”

“Why me what?” Thor asked, not moving.

“Why did you decide to do it yourself? Thought only you, the mighty Thor, could deal with me?”

“Lay off, Loki. Get sleep.”

“Just promise me you’ll give me a heads-up before you actually do it,” Loki asked. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Do it now then.”

“Too soon.”

“Why?”

“Because if I told you now, you’d murder me ahead of time,” Loki chuckled quietly.

“I’m not actually going to kill you, you know.”

“Really?” Loki jolted out of his daze and tried to pull away from Thor.

His body was not cooperating, but he did manage to sit up straight and turned to face his brother.

“Wanna bet?” he smiled boldly and pressed his hands to the wall, enclosing Thor’s head. “I have nothing to lose anyway…”

The kiss was dry and abrupt, and only after a few seconds which felt like eternity did Thor realize what was going on.

...

[Дорога сна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939645/chapters/34614062) (с) [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004)


	2. The second illustration




End file.
